


David Hogg Oneshots

by Davidhoggshoe



Category: David Hogg - Fandom, Joe Biden - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidhoggshoe/pseuds/Davidhoggshoe
Summary: One shots about David Hogg(partial satire)David Hogg x Joe BidenDavid Hogg x Kyle KashuvDavid Hogg x ReaderIts also on Wattpad(noexplanationa)
Relationships: David Hogg/Kyle Kashuv, David Hogg/Reader





	David Hogg Oneshots

"Thank you, I love you all, God bless all of you, and God bless America. We can, and we will, change the world." David finished speaking. People in the crowd cheered and clapped. You sat down clapping. After a few more speeches, the rally was over and you made your way away from where the speeches were held and sat near the entrance of the, place, waiting for your *insert either friend or family person here* to pic you up. You stood up and began to walk when you ran into someone.  
"Oh I'm sorry" He spoke, it was David.  
"That's okay, um, your the person who spoke right?"  
"Yeah I'm David Hogg"  
"I'm Y/N Y/L/N"  
God I hate small talk  
"So are you doing something after this? Cause I'm not."  
"Uh no," you check your phone, the person who was going to pick you up is stuck in traffic and is going to be like an hour late. "No I'm not doing anything."  
David reached out his hand, you grabbed it and shock it laughing. "There's a back of this place if you wanna hang out there?"  
"This sounds like your asking for a one night stand."  
"Well I am, but it's entirely your choice."  
You look him up and down. You were only for the sake of this your gonna be short, maybe you are I don't know, five foot three, so he stood over you. He's like 6 six feet tall, so he looked intimidated. I mean, he is basically tall skinny noodle gamer boyfriend every bisexual girl has. 

He reached out and grabbed your hand without breaking eye contact and pulled you to follow him. In silence, the two of you walked to a dark hall alleyway place. He assured you no one was going to come by there, you so you had nothing to be worried about. He pulled you closer to him, holding your face in his hands, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," He smiled and pulled your face closer to his placing a kiss on your nose. You softly breathed in and out. You couldn't believe this was happen, (okay my brother walked through my room and i panicked and opened Reddit, I got so fucking scared. ), you had come to this out of boredom. You never formed an opinion about guns and you had only wanted to learn what opinion you should hold but instead your here, probably about to have sex with one of the head liners. For some reason, you felt like a groupie. You were sure about how there had to be girls who would kill to be in the situation you were right now. (like me and smiggs). He kept his on yours for a short few seconds, though it felt like hours. 

He pulled away from you to find a spot on the floor to sit down. Once he saw a spot, relatively clean, he sat and motioned for you to sit on top of his lap. You complied. David sat with his knees up and ever so lightly spread. You spread your legs to lie on top of him. You felt his bulge (Oh god I am going to hell for this) 

You could smell his sweet cologne. It had an earthy scent, almost like weed. But not weed. Where would he get weed? It didn't have an overwhelming smell. It was something you were likely to remember for a long time. 

(In this case you have long hair, go with it) He put his hand on the back of your head, taking in a handful of hair and used it to push both of your heads together. Your lips crashed onto his. You could feel your heartbeat getting faster. Pressing your chest closer to his, you could feel his heart beat.

David was flustered. He saw you in the crowd and almost stopped completely. He continued talking, yelling, but just couldn't get over your beautiful features. He couldn't see your eyes then, but just now he did. The soft Y/E/C tones, your S/T, just in general everything about you. Now you were on top of him, he couldn't believe it. He saw you and just immediately fell in love. In his mind he was hoping there was a god so they could let the two of you be together.

Your hands went from being locked behind his neck, to one lightly playing with the back of his shirt collar, and the other slowly moving down his chest. His right hand stayed with your hair, occasionally lightly pulling at his making you softly moan. You began to wonder if you had a hair pulling kink (what if my mother finds this) His left hand slowly moved down your waist to your thighs. He placed it on your upper thigh and squeezed.  
Between your kisses you pulled away to breathe heavily as he grabbed you by your hips and slowly moved you up, down, back and forth. You pulled back and moaned and David grunted with pleasure.  
You felt David slowly get an erection under you. David smiled and laughed, kissing on your neck, making you moan more. (Am I doing this right)  
You moved your hand to his crotch, palming him, teasing him. (I am a fucking disappointment) He slipped his hand under your shirt, pulling at the clips of your bra. While he was doing so, you unbuttoned his jeans and slipped your hand in them to fully palm his now erection that was being held down by his boxers.  
David swung his head back and cursed "Fuck" he said. (Oh my God)  
He was about to take off your shirt when the two of you heard someone yelling.  
"David where the fuck are you?"  
"Oh no, get off!" You stood up off of David's lap. David quickly stood up and rezipped and buttoned his pants.  
"David?" Emma Gonzales screamed.  
You stood next to David. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his phone number. "Text me and I'll give you the address of the hotel I'm staying at. " He said before kissing you.  
"David what the fuck!!" Emma screamed again.  
"I'm coming! Bye Y/N." You smiled and softly waved good bye and he ran off to Emma.  
"What were you do-" Emma looked at you and back at David, "Ohh. Good for you!" They laughed at David.  
"Just shut up, let's go.". 

*Screams*  
Did I do good?


End file.
